Rojo estornudo
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: Cena de Navidad en casa de los Malfoy. Oneshoot


-Y bien Scorpius- Narcissa señalaba su insignia de Gryffindor- ¿Que tienes que decir de esto?

Era Navidad, la familia estaba reunida y lo primero que había hecho su abuela era sentarlo en el sillón en el que sabía que le colgaban los pies, convocar la insignia con un accio y cerrar la puerta con un hechizo. Su padre lo aceptó a regañadientes y su abuelo hizo como si no hubiera pasado, pero Narcissa Black Malfoy no era de esas.

-¿Qué el escarlata resalta la palidez natural de mi piel?- contestó él, por lo general ser gracioso le funcionaba con sus amigos. Narcissa se llevó la mano al pecho y soltó un gemido estrangulado.

-Lo sabía, mira que lo sabía- en un exceso de teatralidad su abuela comenzó a abanicarse con la mano- Sabía que tu madre te estaba dejando leer demasiadas chorradas muggles, que esto acabaría mal ¡Mi adorado nieto rodeado de traidores a la sangre!

-Abuela, no entiendo que tiene que ver los cómics en esto ¡Superman mola mucho!- Scorpius se estaba empezando a enfadar, como le tocara a sus superhéroes esto acabaría en batalla campal.

Como siempre su madre intervino para salvar la situación, tocando a la puerta gentilmente y anunciando con su voz maternalmente autoritaria _''La cena está lista''_, ni la matriarca Malfoy podía negar una orden así. Narcissa salió primero dando pasos rápidos y furibundos con su vestido de gala plateado ondeando detrás, su nieto salió después, despacio y con semblante apesadumbrado.

-Alegra esa cara cariño- le dijo Astoria, y le levantó la barbilla con un dedo obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Los Malfoy eran así, no se decían las cosas a la cara, pero los ojos de su madre le dieron el empuje necesario para seguir andando hacía el salón.

Su abuela tenía esa cara horrible que ponía cuando la situación no le gustaba, el abuelo estaba a su lado hablando con su padre de quidditch, educadamente y sin levantar la voz, aunque cada uno era de un equipo diferente. Scorpius recordó las peleas por el quidditch en la sala común, todos gritando al mismo tiempo.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa y la elfina doméstica trajo el primer plato, el roast beef favorito de su abuelo, aunque por supuesto este se comportaba como si no le gustara nada. Echaba de menos los banquetes en la mesa de Gryffindor con las enormes fuentes llenas de comida y todo el mundo comiendo a puñados hasta hartarse.

-Binky las patatas por favor- su debilidad, las patatas al horno, con salsa roquefort y...

-No Binky- espetó su abuela haciendo que la elfina doméstica se parara en seco- Los gryffindors no comen patatas asadas.

Scorpius clavó la mirada en ella, sintiendo como la famosa furia escarlata le ponía las orejas coloradas, las manos le temblaban y el rechinaban los dientes, su madre viendo la que se avecinaba le hizo un gesto a Binky para que se llevara el florero.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡He aguantado que le mandaras a Goyle mi ración semanal de golosinas! ¡Que fingieras haberte olvidado de mi cumpleaños! ¡E incluso que me mandaras todas aquellas cartas diciendo que el tonto de Zabini era tu nuevo nieto!- una vez que comenzó a gritar, el niño se dio cuenta de que ya no podía parar, su abuelo se había tapado las orejas con las manos y tarareaba por lo bajo una canción de Celestina Warbeck.

-¡No te tolero que desprecies a Herbert! ¡Es un buen chico!- le respondió su abuela.

-¡Pero si utiliza la varita de su padre para sacarse mocos! ¡Además tiene los ojos juntos porque sus padres son primos!- Zabini Junior tenía un año menos que Scorpius, y su don principal no era la inteligencia, ni la astucia, ni la habilidad de tener dos pensamientos distintos en menos de una hora.

-¡Seguro que no le grita a su abuela!- esta vez su abuela también subió el tono de voz, y Scorpius vio por el rabillo del ojo como sus padres se encogían en sus asientos, pero él ya no podía parar, estaba desatado.

-¿Tanto os cuesta aceptarlo y ya está? ¿Por qué no podéis hacer como mamá y alegraros por mi?- de repente el chico ya no tenía más ganas de gritar, en un principio empezar en una casa nueva le había dado miedo, pero allí había conocido a James, con sus bromas, a Albus (de quien los profesores solían decir que las mataba callando), y a Rose, aunque bueno, quizás los comentarios sobre ella tal vez los dejara para más adelante.

-Si bueno, tu madre tiene la culpa de toda esta situación- dijo Narcissa- ¡Ni siquiera te dejaba pegar a los elfos domésticos!

Un viento helado pasó por la habitación y todo se quedó en silencio, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy separo la silla de la mesa con total tranquilidad, se puso de pie, se alisó las arrugas de la falda y a una velocidad de vértigo sacó la varita y un rayo morado impactó en su suegra, que comenzó a hincharse y a cubrirse de un espeso pelaje morado, la nariz se le transformó en una trompa de elefante. La extraña cosa en la que se había convertido Narcissa soltó un mugido angustiado.

-¿Será permanente?- preguntó Lucius con una mirada esperanzada.

-Puede, si no la llevamos a San Mungo- respondió la nueva señora Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros- Nunca se me han dado bien las transformaciones.

-Pero cariño si sacaste un extraordina...- el tacón de su mujer incrustado en su pie le hizo callarse.

-¿Quieres patatas cariño?- le preguntó Astoria a Scorpius que estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse.

-Sí mamá, gracias- dijo el niño, y la bola morada que era su abuela se revolvió en su asiento y mugió.

Por supuesto que llevaron a Narcissa a San Mungo, pero después de cenar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y de repetir postre tres veces cada uno. Cuando volvió a ser ella misma, se cuidó mucho de volver a meterse con su nuera, y para compensar a su nieto le mandó un surtido de golosinas dos veces a la semana durante el resto del año.

Al Septiembre del año siguiente, cuando Herbert Zabini fue colocado en Hufflepuff, Narcissa empezó a alardear de que su nieto era un Gryffindor. Cuando Scorpius fue seleccionado como cazador del equipo de quidditch de su casa, la señora Malfoy fue a todos los partidos con un lazo escarlata y amarillo prendido en el pecho.

Sus estornudos, sin embargo, sonaron como mugidos para el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Este es mi segundo oneshoot de los Malfoy, como con el primero estoy de exámenes y mi estrés sigue desembocando en cosas como esta.<em>

_Gracias a todas las personas que me leen, en especial a mis dos Pepitos Grillos (ellas saben quien son)_

_Si no queréis acabar como Narcissa ¡Dejadme un review!_


End file.
